Christmas With the Hedges'
by talb0w
Summary: Another short story starring Benson and his sister, Regina, celebrating Christmas Day together.


"Benny! Benny, wake up!" came a shrill, eager voice.

The sudden noise roused Benson from his sleep, and he begrudgingly peeled open his tired eyes one by one. The young gumball machine rolled onto his side and groaned. His baby sister was standing on her tiptoes at his bedside, peering at him over the covers. She tugged viciously at his arm. He yawned. "What's wrong Regina? It's only-" he glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand "-6:00 a.m.!"

Her face lit up. "It's Christmas morning, Benny! Don't you want to see what Santa brought us?!" The little girl jumped up and down excitedly,

He sat up slowly, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Genie..." his voice broke. He didn't want to be the one to tell her: it would surely break her heart. She was only four years old, after all. "Uhm..."

Regina gave him a puzzled look. Her eyes grew wide. "What is it?" she whispered.

Benson got out of bed, and wrapped his patchwork quilt tightly around his shoulders, shivering hard. His mother always turned the heat off at night-ever the frugal woman-and consequently, the house was an icebox by dawn. He could almost swear he saw his breath rise before dissipating in the air. "Ok, Genie," he said quietly, putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "But try not to be loud; we don't want to wake mommy and daddy, now do we?"

She shook her head. "No sir-ee."

"Right." He took her cold little hand in his and walked with her out of his bedroom and they entered the hallway, taking small, cautious steps across the creaky hardwood floor. As they descended the stairs to the ground floor, the pair of them tread lightly on the balls of their feet to avoid making any sudden, loud noises.

When they finally reached the living room, Regina took off running towards the Christmas tree sat in the corner, under which she was certain to find many presents.

She dropped to her knees and let out a pitiful sounding, "h-huh?"

Benson's heart ached at the sadness in her voice, barely a whisper. He walked over to the little girl and wrapped the her tightly in his arms, holding her close. Tears began to fall from her eyes, streaming down her glass cheeks. "Wh-why?" she murmured. She looked up at her big brother with wide eyes. "Did Santa forget about me-?"

Benson bit his lip and furrowed his brows, unsure of what to say. How could he possibly tell her that Santa Claus was only imaginary, and even worse-that their mother and father had decided not to celebrate Christmas this year? _So mean..._ he thought to himself.

Regina continued to stare into his eyes, giving him an expectant look. She thought her big brother knew the answer to everything.

Benson got an idea. He gave Regina a quick hug and set her back down on the Oriental rug covering the cold, hard floor. "Santa didn't forget about you, Regina," he assured her, getting to his feet. "I think I might know where to find your gift-just wait here for me to come back ok? It'll only take a second."

She nodded her head sadly and uttered, "alright Benny," under her breath, believing.

He rubbed her head lovingly and turned to head back up the stairs, hoping his plan would work.

* * *

Benson shut his bedroom door softly behind him, and got to rummaging around in his desk for a piece of paper and a marker, pen, or pencil-anything he could write with. He produced these two items from separate drawers, and began to write:

_Dear Regina,_

_I'm sorry for the lack of presents this year. Hard times in the North Pole-money is tight, and the elves haven't been working so hard. Don't think for a moment that I love you any less. You've been such a good girl, and you deserve to have everything you want. For now, I hope this little trinket will do. It can only be found here in the North Pole._

_Love,_

_Santa Claus_

Benson set aside the pen and observed his handiwork: Miss Kissinger's third grade class was learning how to write in cursive, and Benson had been making stellar progress. Satisfied, he folded the letter over and left it atop a pile of junk scribblings and other nonsense that cluttered his desktop. "Now where is that...?" he muttered to himself, crawling along his messy floor, searching frantically under dirty clothes and notebooks and toys, for an old forgotten keepsake of his.

"Aha!"

He plucked the hollow bell up off the ground and examined it closely. It chimed quietly as he lifted it up in the air by it's red velvet ribbon. It had been given to him as an infant, a gift from his grandpa Roger who died in the short months to come. The bell was silver and so shiny, he could see his distorted reflection in it despite the engraved reindeer and snowflakes that adorned the bell's surface. He clutched it tightly in his hands, and ran back over to his desk to retrieve the letter he had written.

He headed down the stairs once more, hastily but quietly, and hurried into the living room where Regina still sat exactly as he'd left her. The poor child looked devastated.

"Genie!" he whispered hoarsely.

She spun around immediately. "Hmm?"

Benson approached her carefully, and knelt down on one knee to hand her his letter. "Here," he said. "It was up in the attic! Can you believe it?"

Genie took the letter and opened it, staring at it confusedly. She pushed her lips out into a pout. "Benny, I can't read," she mumbled sadly.

"That's ok!" he took the letter back from her, and held it close to his face. "I'll read it to you. 'Dear Genie' it says," he began, "I'm sorry for the lack of presents this year. Hard times in the North Pole-money is tight and the elves haven't been working so hard. Don't think for a moment I love you any less. You've been such a good girl, and you deserve to have everything you want. For now, I hope this little trinket will do. It can only be found here in the North Pole. Love, Santa."

A smile crept across the little girl's face, making Benson feel warm inside. It made him happy to see her happy. "Let me see the gift, Benny!"

He grinned, and produced the tiny silver bell from the palm of his left hand. Regina snatched it up-it jingled loudly as a result-and gazed upon it admiringly. "It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, spinning it round in the air. She let out a sudden gasp, starling her brother. "I bet this came from one of Santa's reindeer!"

Benson chuckled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe so. I guess we'll never know." He smiled.

Regina shook her head. "No. I know," she insisted, and crawled into his lap for one more hug.

"Merry Christmas, Genie," he crooned, kissing the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Benny," she whispered, and drifted off to sleep in his arms, the bell still wrapped in her fingers.


End file.
